


Deep Cover I: The Truth ... and Nothing But the Truth

by mrs_fish



Series: Deep Cover [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Discussion of Rape, Graphic M/M Sex, Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_fish/pseuds/mrs_fish
Summary: A mysterious informant's revelations cause Mulder to re-evaluate his feelings about Krycek. Set post-Terma.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have created (in my twisted little mind) a background for Alex Krycek, and hopefully, an explanation for why he behaves the way he does. God, I need a life!
> 
> Comments and criticisms are most welcome and certainly encouraged. I hope you enjoy it. Russian translations are found at the end of the story.
> 
> Note: The medical information contained in this story is purely a figment of my imagination. Blame the Sesame Street reference on my 17 year-old daughter.
> 
> And last, but certainly not least, I'd like to thank my wonderful husband of 22 years, Dave a.k.a. "Fish", himself a computer guru. For without his expertise in the field of all things computer-related, the hacking scenes would never have been written.

Zdrastvuytye (1). Well, at long last my 'short' story is finished. 

This is my first piece of Mulder/Krycek fiction; hell, it's my very first piece of X-Files fiction, so please be kind. 

**Title:** Deep Cover I: The Truth ... and Nothing But the Truth  
**Author:** Mrs. Fish  
**Fandom:** X-Files  
**Pairing:** Mulder/Krycek  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** Graphic m/m sex, language, and major angst. This piece is also rather dark in places. Season 3  & 4 spoilers.  
**Status:** Completed  
**Date:** 4/22/97  
**Series/sequel:** Deep Cover series.  
**Bookcover:** <https://www.squidge.org/~mrs_fish/xfiles/bookcovers/deep_cover1.jpg>  
**Summary:** A mysterious informant's revelations cause Mulder to re-evaluate his feelings about Krycek. Set post-Terma. 

**Disclaimer:** This story is written for the private entertainment of fans. No infringement of any copyrights held by Ten Thirteen Productions, Fox, Chris Carter or others is intended. This story is not published for profit, and the author does not give permission for this story to be reproduced for profit. The author makes no claims on the characters or their portrayal by the creation of this story. 

* * *

**Alexandria, VA**  
**9:23 p.m.**

It had been one hell of a week. The kind of week that made you wish you were on a deserted tropical island basking in the sun; gentle ocean breezes caressing your body like a lover. 

Fox Mulder sighed heavily, leaned back against the elevator wall and closed his eyes. Testifying before Congress was not one of his favorite things to do, even on a good day. But when the testimony was before a Congressional sub-committee on alleged misconduct within the FBI, specifically within the X Files, Mulder found himself in a fouler mood than usual. 

The elevator door opened and he trudged down the hallway to his apartment. Jacket and tie were quickly discarded and thrown over a chair before calling for a pizza. Now all he had to do was relax. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and made his way to the bedroom to change. 

* * *

Alex Krycek watched the apartment from across the street, safely hidden among the shadows that had been his home for far too long. He knew he was taking a risk by being there, but this was where he needed to be. This was where he wanted to be. Not exactly in this spot -- he'd much rather be **in** Mulder's apartment, naked and wrapped in the other man's arms \-- not that he ever would be. Mulder would sooner kill him than fuck him; and considering the way he felt right now, that option was looking better and better all the time. 

He reached out and absentmindedly massaged his left shoulder, trying to erase the dull ache that was a constant reminder of his last adventure with Mulder. He shivered and clutched at a tree for support as a wave of dizziness assailed him. When he'd recovered, he wiped the sweat from his forehead, leaned against the tree, and resumed his surveillance. 

* * *

Mulder sank down on the sofa, flipped open another beer, and turned on the tube. After going through the channels twice, he decided on a movie. Maybe a porno flick -- nothing like a good jack off session to relieve the tensions of the day. A slow smile crossed his lips and he shook his head. 'After the pizza,' he thought. 

He opened the video cabinet and was surprised when an unmarked manila envelope fell out. Momentarily forgetting the movie, Mulder returned to the sofa and opened it. A familiar object fell into his lap and his heart began to race. 'Calm down, Mulder. It's just a DAT tape. It's not **the** DAT tape. It couldn't be. Or could it?' He grabbed the phone and dialed his partner's number. 

"Scully." 

"It's me. I need you to meet me at the office right away." 

"Mulder, it's been a long day. I was just about to take a bath." 

"You mean you're naked right now?" 

"Knock it off, Mulder. And for your information, I am **not** naked. I'm wearing a robe." 

"You take all the fun out of life, Scully. Look, this is really important. Someone left me a present and I need to check it out, but I want you there with me." 

There was a moment's silence before she answered. "OK, but this better be good or I swear you're going to regret it." 

"Scully, I guarantee it'll be more exciting than taking a bath." He clicked off the phone and hurried out the door. 

* * *

**FBI Headquarters**  
**J. Edgar Hoover Building**  
**10:06 p.m.**

The basement office was dark except for the soft glow of the computer screen illuminating Mulder's face. He and Scully were staring intently at the file retrieved from the DAT tape. 

"And you have no idea who gave this to you?" 

"Well, I have a pretty good idea. I know who had it last." 

"No way, Mulder. You can't honestly believe that Krycek left you that tape." 

"He was the last person in possession of it." 

"Mulder, the man is a cold-blooded killer. He killed your father..." 

"No." 

"What do you mean, no?" 

"I don't believe he killed my father, Scully. Just like he didn't kill Melissa. I think he was set up by Cancer Man. They needed a patsy, and Krycek was the obvious choice. He's always been a random factor in the scheme of things. They knew he was a threat to their organization." 

"You've obviously given this a lot of thought." 

"More than you know." 

"OK, let's say Krycek **did** give you the tape. The next question is why?" 

"Remember what he said? 'These men fear one thing -- exposure. You expose... him... expose his crimes; you destroy the destroyer's ability to destroy.' Maybe he's giving us the evidence we need to finally bring these people into the spotlight." 

"What do we do now?" 

"First thing we do is find someplace to stash this tape. Any ideas?" 

"Not off the top of my head. What about Skinner? Should we bring him in on this?" 

"Definitely. Why don't you go back home, and I'll stop by his place with the tape. Maybe he can suggest a good hiding place." 

"Are you sure you want to do this alone?" 

"Don't worry about me, Scully. I'll be fine. Besides, I wouldn't want to deprive you of your bath any longer than was necessary. I'll keep you posted." 

"Be careful, Mulder. You know what these people are capable of." 

Mulder made sure she was gone before shutting down, pocketing the tape, and walking out the door. 

* * *

**Crystal City, Virginia**  
**11:17 p.m.**

Assistant Director Walter Skinner stared into the glass tumbler in his hands much like a seer gazing into a crystal ball. Only he was smart enough to realize there wouldn't be any answers coming from the pale brown liquid. He took another sip and closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of the alcohol settle in his belly. 

Normally he would enjoy this time alone, admiring the city's lights from his balcony. But not tonight. Tonight he felt anger... and just a touch of fear. 

Someone was putting pressure on his section; trying to discredit them. Skinner had a pretty good idea who was behind it. What he wouldn't give to get that cigarette smoking bastard alone in a dark alley for five minutes... 

His reverie was interrupted by a loud knock on his front door. As he downed the last of his drink, he wondered what else the Fates had decided to drop in his lap. 

* * *

"Who is it?" 

"It's Agent Mulder, sir. I need to speak with you." 

Skinner opened the door and invited the younger man in. "It's late, Agent Mulder." 

"I'm sorry to disturb you, sir, but I need your assistance." Mulder handed his boss the DAT tape. 

"Where the hell did you get this?" 

"Someone left it in my apartment. I think it was Krycek." 

"Krycek? Why the hell would he give this to you when he went to so much trouble to get it back in the first place?" Skinner recalled his painful encounter with Krycek and the other two goons in the hospital stairway. 

"I have a theory..." When the AD didn't interrupt, Mulder continued. "I think Krycek was the fall guy. Cancer Man viewed him as a threat and tried to kill him. So now Krycek wants payback." 

"That's pure conjecture on your part. You don't even know Krycek was the one who gave you this tape, or if the tape is genuine." 

"It's genuine. Scully and I checked it out before I brought it here." 

Skinner stared at the tape in his hands, turning it over several times. "What do you want me to do, Agent Mulder?" 

"Find someplace safe to hide that tape. I'll let you know if anything else develops. Good night, sir." Mulder turned for the door. 

"Agent Mulder... you're playing a dangerous game. I wouldn't trust Krycek even if he delivered Cancer Man to me naked and hog tied." 

Mulder laughed. "I didn't know you were into bondage, Walter." 

"Very funny. I mean it... Watch your back." 

"I will, sir. Thank you." 

Skinner closed the door, leaned against it, and let out a long breath. "If you only knew, Fox..." 

* * *

It was a typical seedy motel in the red light district. A place where cash guaranteed anonymity. Krycek flipped on the bathroom light and waited until the roaches scurried into hiding before entering. He pulled off his T-shirt and threw it into the other room, turned on the cold water and splashed it over his face and neck. Another wave of dizziness struck along with stabbing pain to his stomach, and he clutched the sink for support. 

"Oh, shit..." Alex dropped in front of the toilet and began to retch violently for several minutes. He sunk to the floor, resting his cheek against the cool tiles. 

'Please just let me live long to enough to see that black lunged bastard taken down. That's all I ask.' 

He lay there for several minutes before the cold forced him to move. It took every ounce of strength he had to crawl into the bedroom and get in the bed before passing out. 

* * *

**Washington, DC**  
**One Week Later**

The envelopes had been coming every day, each one containing a bit more information on the dealings of the Consortium. Skinner said the audio and videotapes alone were enough to nail Cancer Man's ass, but he was willing to wait for all the evidence before turning it over to the Justice Department. Mulder had seriously considered staking out his own apartment, but realized if Krycek was the one filtering him the information, he'd never let himself be seen. 

Mulder unlocked his apartment door and immediately went to the video cabinet. This time a standard business envelope was inside. He tore it open, pulled out the note, and read: 

**Parking garage**  
**Convention Center**  
**Level C, slot 53**  
**1:00 a.m.**  
**The final truth will be revealed.** 


'So, you've finally decided to show yourself,' Mulder thought. 'Don't disappoint  
me, Alex.'

* * *

**New York City**  
**8:21 p.m.**

One by one the six men arrived and took their place around the polished mahogany table. They each had wealth, power, influence, and anonymity... or so they believed. It was the threat of discovery that had brought them hastily together. 

The final member entered the room and took his place at the head of the table. His face was grim as he spoke; his accent even more pronounced. "Gentlemen, we have a serious problem. Alex Krycek is still alive and has apparently been gathering evidence about our operation and passing it along to the FBI. A portion of that evidence has already been turned over to the Justice Department for processing. Now before you begin panicking, let me assure you that none of us in this room is identified. However, our Washington connection is... and that makes him a threat to us all." 

"What about Krycek?" 

"Mr. Krycek is no longer an active participant in our little drama." 

"Is he dead?" 

"Not yet, but he soon will be." 

"And our cigarette smoking friend?" 

"Arrangements are being made as we speak. His silence will be assured. So, if there are no more questions gentlemen, this meeting is adjourned. I will keep you all apprised of developments as they occur." 

* * *

**Convention Center Garage**  
**12:57 a.m.**

Mulder killed the engine and got out of the car to wait for his informant. Ten minutes later a soft footfall spun him on his heels, gun drawn. 

"Jesus, Mulder. Do you only know how to beat me up or stick a gun in my face when you see me?" 

Mulder stared at the young man standing before him. Krycek was about ten pounds thinner than he'd been in Tunguska. Dark circles had taken up permanent residence beneath his green eyes; they contrasted starkly with his pale skin. Beads of sweat covered his face and he was shivering uncontrollably. Mulder holstered his gun and took a step toward him. 

"Are you all right, Krycek? You don't look so well." 

Alex backed up, thinking Mulder might actually punch him. A wave of dizziness hit him instead, and he found himself falling. Strong arms surrounded him and lowered him to the ground, cradling him there. 

"Krycek? Alex, answer me!" Mulder felt for Krycek's pulse -- it was strong, but racing. The man in his arms was burning up, the heat seeping through his leather jacket as if it were a sieve. 

Krycek opened his eyes, trying to focus on the man holding him. 

"Mulder..." 

"You're in bad shape, Alex. Can you stand long enough for me to put you in the car?" 

"I'm not going anywhere with you, Mulder. Here, this is what you came for." Krycek reached in his jacket and pulled out a manila envelope identical to the ones that had been left at Mulder's apartment. "Take it and get the hell out of here." 

"And leave you like this? No way! C'mon, I'm taking you out of here." 

"I said..." Krycek gasped and tried to curl into a ball as pain ripped through his body. After a few minutes it subsided. 

"How long have you been like this?" 

"Why the fuck do you care!? Look, Mulder, if you really want to do something for me, take out your gun, put a bullet in my head and put me out of my misery." 

"Sorry, you must have me confused with Agent Kevorkian of the Michigan Bureau." 

Alex shot him a 'I'm not in the mood for your sick humor' look. 

"OK, let's get some things straight. First, I promise I'm not going to hurt you. Second, I'm not going to arrest you. Third, I'll do everything I can to protect you. Did I leave anything out?" 

"Just why." 

"Because... because I've been re-evaluating our relationship. And I've come to the conclusion that due to some perverted twist of fate we really are on the same side -- and we need each other... alive. So, do we have an understanding?" 

Krycek sighed and nodded in the affirmative. Mulder eased him into a sitting position, then moved behind him and lifted him up. The older man settled Krycek comfortably in the car before getting in himself. 

Mulder turned to face the back seat. "Oh, and Alex... try not to puke. I just had the car washed today." 

* * *

They'd only driven a few blocks when a sharp cry came from the back seat. Krycek was doubled over, panting from the pain. 

"Oh, God, make it stop! Please make it stop!" 

Mulder pulled over and crawled in the back seat, reaching for Krycek. He was greeted by a deep intake of breath as Alex's eyes glazed over and his body began to convulse. Mulder watched in horror, helpless to do anything except pray that Krycek wouldn't die. After a long five minutes, the other man's body relaxed and he slipped into unconsciousness. 

* * *

Dana Scully reached across her night stand, then mumbled sleepily into the phone. "This better be important, Mulder." 

"I'm parked outside your apartment. I have a medical emergency and I need someone who's willing to turn a blind eye." 

Scully sat up, the sleepiness of a moment before forgotten as adrenaline pumped through her system. "Are you all right? What happened?" She got out of bed and quickly began dressing. 

"Scully, please help me..." 

Dana's chest constricted at the anguished plea from her partner. "I'm on my way." 

* * *

Mulder looked up as Scully opened the car door. He was sitting on the floor of the back seat, holding Alex's hand and caressing his face, trying to elicit some type of response from the younger man. 

"Krycek?... Mulder, what the hell's going on?" 

"He's sick, Scully -- fever, dizziness, pain. He started convulsing, then passed out. That was fifteen minutes ago. Can you help him?" 

"You want me to help him? Have you lost your mind? This man has done more to destroy our lives..." 

"Dana please! I'll explain everything later. I promise. Please... don't let him die." 

Scully wondered if her partner had finally gone over the edge. "All right, Mulder. I'll sit with Krycek while you drive." 

"Where are we going?" 

"Virginia; I have a friend who runs a practice from her home. She's discreet." 

* * *

**Alexandria, Virginia**  
**2:47 a.m.**

Mulder had Krycek over his shoulder in a fireman's hold, swaying a little under his weight. Scully had gone ahead to wake her friend, Dr. Elizabeth Chandler. 

Once inside the 'clinic', Krycek was placed on an examination table and his jacket and shirt removed. Mulder stepped back to allow the doctors better access to their patient. 

"Oh my God..." 

"Scully, what's wrong?" Mulder moved next to his partner and looked down at Krycek. Scully was holding his left arm -- or what should have been his left arm. A prosthesis had taken its place. 

"It must have happened when we were in the forest in Tunguska. After I escaped from the camp. The natives said the only way to stop the tests was to cut off your left arm." 

"Dana, we need to get some fluid into him. He's dehydrated." 

"Sorry, Liz." Scully moved to the other side of the table, started an IV and drew some blood while Dr. Chandler finished checking Alex's vital signs. Mulder's stomach was tied up in knots as he watched their ministrations to the unconscious man, and he realized he was shaking. 

He'd always believed he'd wanted to find the truth, especially when it concerned the activities of Cancer Man and his minions. He never thought for a moment that that truth would turn his world upside down. 

Mulder removed the manila envelope from his pocket. He might as well read what Krycek believed was 'the final truth'. 

The first thing he pulled out was a dark brown folder clearly labeled `**CLASSIFIED**.` Mulder scanned it quickly. He'd take time to read it more thoroughly later. The file was a detailed description of the CIA's plans for a covert operation against the Consortium. The operative chosen would infiltrate the group, gather information on their activities, then turn it in to a designated contact. 

He placed the folder next to him and turned the envelope upside-down. A black rectangular case fell out that Mulder recognized immediately. It was identical to his own ID case. He opened it up and gasped as he stared into the face of the man he knew as Alex Krycek. The man he felt had betrayed him so long ago. The man he thought he hated until very recently. 

Mulder lightly traced the lettering on the ID with his fingers -- CIA. He quickly snapped it shut and placed it on top of the folder before taking the last of the information from the envelope. 

It was a personnel file of the agent they'd selected for the assignment: 

**`Krycek, David Alexander`**  
`**Born:** June 22, 1962; Seattle, Washington`  
`**Height:** 6'1"`  
`**Weight:** 180 pounds`  
`**Eyes:** green`  
`**Hair:** dark brown`  
`**Languages:** Fluent in English, French, German and Russian`  
`**Specialties:** Computer networks; Encryption` 


Mulder squeezed his eyes shut and fought the urge to laugh. 'Conspiracies  
within conspiracies within conspiracies...'

"Mulder?... You OK?" 

"Yea... How's Krycek?" 

"He appears to be in a coma. We've managed to bring his temperature down, but not by much. We've also administered a broad-spectrum antibiotic. I'm going to take these blood samples back to the lab and have them analyzed. Mulder, he really should be in a hospital. They could provide much better care..." 

"No, Scully. He'd be a sitting duck for whoever did this to him. He'll be better off here." 

"I'll talk to Liz. She'll monitor Krycek's condition until we figure out what we're going to do with him. He can't stay here too long. Are you coming back with me?" 

"No... I need to be here. I want you to do something for me, Scully. Take this file and give it to Skinner personally. Don't let it out of your sight. And make sure you read it, too." 

"What's in it?" 

"The last piece of the puzzle." 

"And that is?..." 

"It seems Krycek is one of the good guys. He's a CIA operative, Scully. He's been in deep cover for almost three years. Jesus, no wonder he was flipping out." 

"Mulder, if what you say is true... Why would the CIA leave him in for so long? That's not standard procedure." 

"Maybe he outlived his usefulness." 

"You're not saying they abandoned him. Just left him out there to fend for himself?" 

"Why not? We don't know how far the Consortium's reach goes, Scully. What better way to get rid of an enemy than by making them persona non grata in their own country?" 

"I hope you're wrong, Mulder. I'd better go. I'll call you if I find something." 

* * *

**FBI Crime Lab**  
**6:12 a.m.**

It wasn't difficult isolating the virus infecting Krycek -- his bloodstream was teeming with it. All Scully had to do was identify it -- a task which was proving more difficult than she had anticipated. She turned as she heard the door behind her open. 

"Agent Scully, what are you doing here this early?" 

"Agent Pendrell... just the man I need." 

Pendrell's blue eyes grew wide and a slight flush spread across his cheeks. "What can I do for you?" 

"I need your assistance in identifying what I believe to be a new type of virus, and determining a way to destroy it, or at the very least neutralizing its effects on the human body." 

Agent Pendrell walked over and peered into the microscope. "Let's see what we have." 

* * *

Mulder settled himself into the chair he'd pulled next to Krycek and took a sip of strong, black coffee. Dr. Chandler said she'd check back every 30 minutes, but if there were any obvious changes to come and get her. 

He tried to figure out when everything had gotten so complicated. It had begun ten months earlier when he'd confronted Alex at the Hong Kong airport. Mulder hadn't realized it at the time, but later it occurred to him that Krycek never fought back. In all their encounters since Scully's abduction, Alex had never raised a hand against him, except in self defense, even while Mulder had pummeled the shit out of him. 

But why had Mulder been so aggressive toward Krycek? Revenge for the deaths of his father and Melissa Scully? That's what he'd told himself. But Mulder knew that aggression was often used as a substitute for another emotion which elicited the same responses in the body. That emotion was desire. 

Did he lust after Alex? He'd never thought of himself as bisexual before; but the idea of having sex with another man certainly didn't repulse him. Actually, the incident in Hong Kong had stirred some strange feelings in him, especially when he'd had Alex pinned against the phones. Their groins had been pressed together tightly and Mulder had clearly felt Alex's erection. It had shocked and aroused him at the same time, and he'd quickly pushed any thoughts of it away. What had Alex said to him? 'Do it, Mulder.' He'd always assumed Krycek meant for Mulder to kill him. God, did Alex realize how he felt? And more to the point, did he feel the same way about Mulder? 

He'd replayed that scene and others over and over again since returning home. That's when he'd done some serious re-evaluation of everything that had transpired between himself and Krycek since their first meeting. All his soul searching about Alex had caused a rather pleasant side effect. Since his return from Siberia, he'd begun having the most erotic dreams \-- all of them involving Alex Krycek. 

Most of them took place in the prison cell in Tunguska. Mulder's favorite was one where Krycek returns to the cell after his initial interrogation... 

_"We have to get out of here."_

_"Alex, calm down. What's wrong?"_

_"They're going to torture us, Mulder."_

_"Hey... it's OK. I'm here. Shhh..." Mulder slipped his arms around Alex's waist, feeling the other man's heat; inhaling his scent. He kissed the back of Alex's neck as his hands slid over firm abs and pectorals. His fingers began to play lightly over Krycek's nipples, causing them to peak into hard nubs, straining against the thin cotton of his T-shirt._

_"Mulder... you picked one helluva time for this."_

_"This might be the last chance I have to show you how I really feel, Alex." Mulder licked Krycek's ear, nipping gently on the lobe._

_Alex moaned and turned to face Mulder. He captured the other man's mouth, pressing his tongue against the sensual lips, demanding entrance._

_Mulder happily obliged. He parted his lips and groaned as Krycek plunged his tongue into his mouth. It was like silk gliding over his teeth and palate, exploring every inch of him. Their kiss deepened; tongues dueled, alternately commanding and yielding, before some unfathomable need for air broke them apart._

_"Fox..."_

_Hearing Krycek whisper his first name so seductively sent a thrill right to Mulder's groin. He leaned forward and began to trail light, feathery kisses down Alex's neck, while freeing the T-shirt from the confines of the other man's jeans. Mulder's hands roamed over the skin he'd ached to touch for so long. He quickly pulled the T-shirt over Krycek's head and dropped it on the floor, then moved forward and claimed Alex's mouth again, pressing his now painful erection into Krycek's groin._

_Alex was frantically trying to remove Mulder's shirt, wanting to feel the other man's skin against him. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. He'd wanted Mulder for so long, practically from the moment they'd first been partnered. He finally got the damn shirt buttons undone and Mulder took a step back from him, reluctantly breaking their kiss._

_Green and hazel eyes locked, the arousal obvious in both. Mulder took off his shirt, then reached out and undid the button on Krycek's jeans. He pulled the zipper down slowly, never losing eye contact, then bent down and removed the other man's boots and socks._

_Krycek was trembling, but not from the cold. He couldn't remember ever being this aroused before. He gasped as Mulder pulled off his jeans and underwear, and Alex automatically stepped out of them._

_Mulder eyed the man in front of him appreciatively. He **was** beautiful -- more beautiful than Mulder had ever imagined -- and he was all his. Alex knelt down and removed Mulder's boots, socks, jeans and underwear, then sat back on his heels as if waiting for Mulder's command._

_"Alex..." A gentle caress against his cheek and he fell forward into Mulder's arms._

_"Make love to me, Fox... please..."_

_Mulder broke into a wide grin as the words filtered through to his sensory-overloaded brain. He gently pushed Alex to the ground and eased him onto his left side._

_"Wouldn't it be better if I was on my knees?"_

_"No... I don't want to cause you any pain, Alex. I've done that enough. Just relax and let me please you." Mulder rubbed his hand lightly over Krycek's ass, gently kneading the muscles and teasing the opening with his fingers._

_Alex reached behind him, grasped Mulder's hand, brought it to his face and kissed it. He then drew Mulder's index finger into the warm recesses of his mouth, sucking and licking it in some mock version of fellatio; thoroughly coating it with saliva before releasing it._

_"Lube..."_

_The FBI agent smiled. No wonder Krycek had managed to survive for so long. He certainly was resourceful._

_Mulder placed the slick digit against Krycek's puckered opening and slowly pushed, rotating as he entered. He gradually added two more fingers, wanting Alex completely stretched._

_"Mulder... if you don't hurry up, it's going to be over before we start."_

_"You never did have any patience, Krycek." Mulder spit into his hand and coated his cock the best he could before placing the head against Alex's ass and thrusting._

_"Oh, God..."_

_"Did I hurt you?_

_"No... don't stop, Mulder... please..." Krycek pushed back against the other man to emphasize his point._

_Mulder thrust into Alex, holding himself there for a moment before pulling almost completely out again. He repeated the action, then settled into a steady rhythm._

_Krycek's hands were clenched into fists, clutching their discarded clothes in a death grip. It was better than he'd ever imagined. He brought his knees up slightly toward his chest, while Mulder draped his right leg over him and began thrusting faster. The older man reached around, grabbed Krycek's cock and began to pump it in time with his thrusts._

_"Yea... yea... Oh, God, Mulder I'm... I'm going to.... Mulderrrrrrrrr!"_

_Alex's sphincter constricted, triggering Mulder's orgasm. Waves and waves of pleasure rushed through him, and for a moment he thought he was going to lose consciousness._

_Krycek turned to face an exhausted, but sated, Mulder. "Thank you. You don't know how much that meant to me, Mulder." Alex kissed him gently._

_Just then the door burst open and two guards rushed in, grabbed Alex and started to drag him away._

_"Alex!... Alex!..."_

"Agent Mulder!" 

Mulder jerked awake and clutched at Dr. Chandler's arms. His heart was pounding in his chest, and he was disoriented. 

"Are you all right? You were screaming Alex's name." 

Mulder sat up straight and tried to regain some composure. He rubbed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry... I fell asleep and must have been having a nightmare. How's Alex?" 

"Pretty much the same. His temperature has dropped a bit more, but I think that's a result of the fluid intake. I hope Dana can figure out what caused this so we can treat him. He obviously means a lot to you." Dr. Chandler gave Mulder's arm a gentle squeeze, grabbed the empty coffee cup from the floor and went back upstairs. 

Mulder watched her go, wanting to say something; wanting to tell her she was wrong, but he couldn't -- because she'd been right on the money. He did care for Alex. He more than cared for him. He didn't know when or where it had happened. But somewhere between the first moment he'd laid eyes on Alex Krycek at FBI Headquarters, and the time they'd rendezvoused in the Convention Center Garage, he'd fallen hopelessly in love with the man. And now he might lose him without Alex ever knowing how he really felt. 

"Alex..." Sadness and exhaustion overwhelmed him as Fox Mulder buried his face in his hands and wept. 

* * *

**FBI Headquarters**  
**8:15 a.m.**

Walter Skinner sat reviewing yet another form 302 when the intercom on his phone buzzed. "Yes, Kim, what is it?" 

"Agent Scully to see you, sir." 

"Send her in." 

The Assistant Director raised an eyebrow at his agent's appearance: casual clothes, no make up, and looking as though she hadn't had any sleep. "Agent Scully..." 

"Sir, let me begin by apologizing for my appearance. I've been up most of the night. Agent Mulder asked me to personally give you this file and said not to let it out of my sight." She handed Skinner the manila envelope. 

"More evidence?" 

"Not exactly..." Scully had read the contents of the operations file before coming to Skinner's office. She still found it hard to reconcile the fact that Krycek was on their side. 

"Sit down, Agent Scully. Would you like some coffee?" 

"Yes, sir, I would. Thank you." 

Skinner depressed the intercom button. "Kim, would you bring two black coffees, please?" 

"Yes, sir." 

The Assistant Director removed the files and began reading. He paused only when his assistant brought in the coffee. When he'd finished, he looked up at the exhausted agent sitting in front of him. "Agent Scully, may I ask how you obtained these files?" 

"Alex Krycek, sir. Apparently he's the one whose been leaving Mulder the information on the Consortium." 

"This doesn't make any sense. According to this file, Krycek should have turned all the evidence in to his superiors at the CIA. What I don't understand is why he's still under cover after all this time. He should have been pulled in and debriefed long ago." 

"Mulder believes the CIA has abandoned him, sir, and that somehow the Consortium is behind it. He thinks that by denying Krycek's identity as a Federal agent, it will somehow negate the evidence he's gathered." 

"Considering everything I've seen and read about these people, Agent Scully, that makes perfect sense. Do you know where Krycek is now?" 

"Yes, sir... In Virginia... He appears to be dying." 

"What!?" 

"He's been infected with some new type of virus. Agent Pendrell and I have been trying to identify it. When I left Krycek early this morning he was in a coma." 

"And Agent Mulder?" 

"He's with him, sir." 

Skinner sighed. "Agent Scully, although I believe the evidence we have against these men is rather convincing, a witness to their activities **would** help to corroborate it. Therefore, I'm going to call in every favor I can think of to get Krycek moved to a medical facility where he can be properly cared for. And I'll need a blood sample to send to the CDC. Meanwhile, you go home and get some sleep. That's an order, Agent Scully." 

"Sir, why are you doing this? With everything that he's done..." 

"He's one of us, Agent Scully. God knows what he's been through, or what he's had to do to survive." 

"You sound as if you're speaking from personal experience." 

"Not me... A friend..." Skinner couldn't meet her eyes. 'Not just a friend... a lover... Someone I cared for more than you'll ever know.' 

"Sir... sir, are you all right?" 

"I'm fine, Agent Scully. I thought I told you to go home." 

"Yes, sir. I'm just leaving. I'll have Agent Pendrell bring you the blood sample you asked for." 

"Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I do have paperwork to finish." 

Scully got up and headed for the door. She turned to say something, but thought better of it. Maybe another time. 

As soon as she was gone, Assistant Director Walter Skinner picked up the phone and started calling in those favors.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See warnings and disclaimers in part 1

They checked Krycek into Fort Myer Hospital under an assumed name, and sent blood samples to the National Institute of Health and the Centers for Disease Control. Scully and Pendrell continued their work as well, positively identifying the virus as a new type of pneumococcus. The hospital treated Alex with a polyvalent pneumoccal vaccine, which seemed to stop the virus from multiplying, but hadn't eradicated it from his system.

Mulder was a wreck. The strain of watching Alex's life slowly ebbing away, combined with the admission of his feelings toward the man, was taking its toll on him. He was spending almost all of his time at the hospital, only going home to shower and change.

Skinner finally had to resort to physical force and handcuffs to remove Mulder from Krycek's side. Now, sitting in the Assistant Director's kitchen, the emotional stress he'd been feeling hit him full force, and Mulder broke down. Skinner removed the cuffs immediately and drew the younger man into a tight embrace, hands rubbing up and down his back.

"Fox... I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was cause you pain. You've certainly had enough of that lately. I think I've finally figured out what's going on in that brilliant mind of yours. I don't know why it took me so long. I must be losing my touch. That's what happens when you get stuck behind a desk... Anyway, my conclusion is that you're in love, Agent Mulder. You're in love with Alex Krycek. You are, aren't you?"

Mulder could only nod his head and bury his face deeper against Skinner's neck. Right now he needed his boss's strength and understanding more than anything.

"Let me tell you a story, Agent Mulder. About a 28 year-old fairly green agent and his 35 year-old partner. The older agent was very protective of the younger one; he became a mentor to him. They were very close friends, and eventually... eventually they became lovers. After two years together, the older partner was given a special assignment. He went undercover to infiltrate a white slavery ring involving the sale of young boys to foreign interests. He was undercover for three months. When he came back... he wasn't the same. He wouldn't talk about what happened, but the partner could tell it was bad. Not too long after that, the younger agent came home and found his lover in the bathroom... his... brains splattered everywhere. It took him a long time to get over it. It's still hard for him to talk about it. I'm not saying that what happened to him is the same as what you're going through, but I want you to know that I understand your pain. And if you ever need to talk, I'm here for you. OK?"

Mulder pulled away slightly and took a hard look at Skinner's face. There were tears running down his cheeks. "I know that wasn't easy for you, Walter. Thank you." Mulder brushed the other man's tears away and gently kissed him.

"Fox?..."

"I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have done that. It's just that... well, you've been a source of strength for me for some time now. First when Scully was abducted, then after you reopened the X Files, when my father was killed and my mother had her stroke, and now this. You've always been there for me, Walter. I just wanted to give something back. To let you know that I care about you, too. And I hope you know that if you ever need to talk, I'm here."

"Don't you think I already know that? You're the only one who truly believed I was innocent when Carina Sayles was murdered. Why do you think I told you about my near-death experience in 'Nam, or about the old woman? Because I knew you wouldn't laugh or think I was crazy. Because you would listen and not judge. Because I knew you cared. Just as much as I care for you."

"Walter... Can I stay with you tonight? Not for sex... I... I just want you to hold me. I need to feel your arms around me. To know I'm safe."

"I think we both need that, Fox." Skinner backed away, and hand-in-hand the two men headed toward the bedroom.

* * *

**Fort Myer Hospital  
** **Intensive Care Unit  
** **7:33 a.m.**

The snake-like hissing of the respirator was beginning to grate on his nerves. He'd spent every day of the past three weeks at the hospital, hovering over Krycek like some Prince Charming. Except this time it would take more than a simple kiss to wake the unconscious figure in the bed.

They'd finally gotten some positive news the day before. The physicians at the CDC had been able to identify which DNA segment had been altered in the virus, thereby causing its mutation. Now they could concentrate on finding a way to eradicate it.

Mulder's absence from the X Files was officially listed as 'extended medical leave'. It would take a more detailed investigation to reveal that he was actually protecting a Federal witness. Scully wrapped up the reports on a few remaining cases before being temporarily assigned to Quantico.

Skinner had run into a brick wall with the head of the CIA's Operations Directorate, James McKenzie. He'd gone head-to-head with the man before, and knew how unyielding he could be. McKenzie adamantly denied that Krycek was one of his agents, even after being presented with a copy of his personnel file and ID. He claimed both were 'excellent forgeries'.

That left the Assistant Director in an awkward position, something he wasn't used to. There had to be a way to verify that Krycek was on the CIA's payroll without alerting McKenzie. He knew Mulder had some unusual resources at his disposal, so he decided to give the man something to do beside watch over Krycek's still form.

Mulder had the chair pulled up next to the bed as closely as he could. His head was resting along Krycek's left arm; his own arm thrown across the other man's waist.

Skinner viewed the tableau before him with a mix of sadness and jealousy. He walked over to the bed and gently shook his agent's shoulder. "Mulder... Mulder, wake up."

Sleepy eyes slowly opened and turned to face the Assistant Director. "Good morning, sir."

"For your information, Agent Mulder, it's four o'clock in the afternoon."

"Oh... What brings you here?" Mulder sat up straight and tried to look awake.

"I need some information. However, this information is not available through normal Bureau channels. Agent Mulder, you have a penchant for obtaining that which is unobtainable, therefore I'm giving you the assignment -- unofficially, of course."

"Of course... Thank you."

"For what?"

"Your confidence in my ability to handle this assignment."

"Your abilities were never in question, Agent Mulder. It's your methods I'm concerned with. What I'm about to ask you to attempt is both dangerous and highly illegal. And if you're caught..."

"The Secretary will disavow any knowledge of my actions. God, I love this spy stuff." Mulder grinned wickedly.

"Agent Mulder..."

"OK, seriously... What kind of information are we talking about?"

"We need some hard proof of Krycek's CIA connection. The head of the Operations Directorate denies ever hearing of him."

"Hard proof as in employment records, case reports, tax returns... Am I on the right track?"

"Exactly on track. Do you have a problem with this?"

"I think you know how much I despise government cover ups. And if it will clear Alex's name in the process, then I'm doubly for it."

"I'm glad to see you haven't lost your enthusiasm for finding the truth, Agent Mulder."

"I think you'll find that's the one constant in my life, sir. When do I begin my new assignment."

"Tonight... And before you ask, I'll be staying with Krycek in the interim."

"Thank you, sir. That means a lot to me."

"Good luck, Mulder. I have a feeling you're going to need it."

* * *

**Lone Gunmen Headquarters  
9:01 p.m.**

The three men seated before Mulder looked as happy as children on Christmas morning. Byers, Frohike, and Langley, a.k.a. The Lone Gunmen, were a constant source of amazement to the agent. Nestled in dark warehouses, surrounded by state of the art high-tech equipment, they were the only people whose zeal for finding the truth possibly exceeded Mulder's.

Byers, dressed as usual in dark suit, white shirt, and tie, finished reading the few pages from Krycek's personnel file then addressed Mulder. "There's more information here than we usually get to work with. We shouldn't have any difficulty getting what you need."

"Thanks, guys. If you pull this one off, I'll definitely owe you big time."

"Mulder," Frohike began. "Did you ever consider just asking the CIA for the information? Last time I checked, there was a thing called inter-agency courtesy."

"Not when the CIA denies that the person you're inquiring about works for them."

"Check back with us in a few days. We'll let you know what we've found." Byers turned and logged on to the computer next to him.

The other Gunmen said their good-byes and Mulder headed home.

He considered stopping at Scully's before driving back to his apartment. He hadn't spoken to her since the night they brought Krycek to Virginia. Mulder knew she was having a hard time accepting Alex's new role as 'one of the good guys'. He decided he'd better call first.

"Scully."

"Hi, are you busy?"

"Mulder... No, I was just reading. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I was on my way home and wondered if it would be OK for me to stop by. I think we need to talk."

"Sure, that would be fine."

"Do you want me to pick up anything?"

"No, not unless you want something."

"OK, I should be there in about 40 minutes."

It took closer to an hour, but he finally arrived at Scully's apartment. She ushered him into the living room and they sat together on the sofa.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"No thanks. How are things at Quantico?"

"Pretty hectic. They've got me teaching some classes while I'm there. How's Krycek?"

"The same. The CDC was able to isolate the mutation; now all they have to do is find some way of fighting it. Look, Scully, could we cut the small talk? I know you're having a hard time accepting the fact that Alex is on our side. I thought we could talk about it."

"You bet I'm having a hard time. I just don't understand your and Skinner's 'all is forgiven' attitude. What if Krycek was working for the CIA? By the way, have you verified this?"

"We're still working on it. Krycek's boss denies knowing him."

"OK, if he was working for the CIA... Does that give him the right to break the law? And he did break the law, Mulder. There's complicity in at least two murders, assault, and let's not forget the big one -- treason -- for selling the information from the DAT tape. What justification can you give for that one?"

"None... I can only say that he did what he needed to survive."

"Oh, give me a break, Mulder. Why didn't he just turn in the evidence he had? Even if his main contact wasn't available, there had to be someone he could have given it to."

"Maybe he didn't trust anyone else."

"He obviously trusted you."

"Because I've never hidden my feelings about wanting to find the truth; about wanting to uncover the government's knowledge about extraterrestrial life. And maybe... maybe he and I are more alike than you realize."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You read his file didn't you?"

"Not all of it. I just read the information relative to the undercover operation."

"Then I guess I'll just have to fill you in. Alex is the eldest of three children. His father was in the navy, so they traveled quite extensively. Which means he was never really around long enough to make many friends. He was an honor student, and valedictorian of his high school class. He was also quite an athlete. But there were notes from teachers indicating that Alex was a loner. Several teachers reported unusual bruising and injuries on more than one occasion."

"You think his father abused him?"

"Quite possibly. He received a scholarship to Carnegie-Mellon University where he majored in computer science. He graduated in the top 1% of his class. After graduation he got a job with IBM designing network security systems for the law enforcement community. Four years later he was recruited by the CIA."

"They recruited him?"

"Yea... he became quite well known for his ability to hack into supposedly secure networks, including the CIA's."

"OK, so the two of you share some similarities. Although it seems to me that Krycek would be more at home with The Lone Gunmen."

"That's an interesting thought. I'll talk to Frohike about it. They could always use someone with Alex's abilities."

"Mulder, you aren't serious?"

"Why not? It would be perfect for him. There was an interesting note in his file from the CIA's staff psychologist. It seems that Krycek ostracized himself from his family after graduating from high school. He said, and I quote, 'There's nothing for me back home except pain. It's time to try something else.' He was perfect spy material, Scully, and the CIA used him to the fullest."

Scully sat quietly for a few moments. "Mulder, despite all you've told me, I don't know if I can forgive him for what he's done. He's just going to have to prove himself to me. I'm sorry, but that's the best I can do."

"Well, that's a start. At least you're going to give him a chance. Thanks, Scully. Hey, I better get out of here and let you get some sleep."

She walked him to the door and waved as he got in his car and drove away. She shook her head as she went back to the living room thinking, 'I hope you know what you're doing, Mulder.'

* * *

**Fort Myer Hospital  
** **Intensive Care Unit  
** **4:35 p.m.**

After five weeks the CDC sent a serum which had been proven effective in destroying the virus in various lab animals without any harmful side effects. Mulder continued his vigil at Krycek's side, silently praying for a miracle. He was quite shocked when his prayer was answered.

His first indication was a subtle change in Krycek's breathing. He looked up to find himself staring into the loveliest green eyes he had ever seen. Eyes he thought he'd never see again.

"Alex..." Mulder reached over and hit the call button for the nurse. "Don't try to talk. Let's just wait for the doctor."

Dr. Michael Abernathy removed the respirator and began his examination of Alex. He poked, prodded, and listened for ten minutes while Mulder paced nervously behind him.

"Well, Mr. Johnson, you seem to be doing fairly well for someone who's been unconscious for five weeks. There is some minor congestion in your lungs, but that can be easily treated. You're going to feel some weakness for awhile, so I recommend plenty of rest. I know what you're thinking -- I've been resting all this time -- but it's not the same. Your body needs time to adjust. We'll gradually re-introduce you to solid foods and begin a therapy program to strengthen your muscles. I'll send a nurse in to draw some blood for analysis, and we'll be running additional tests over the next few days. The main thing to remember is to just take things slowly, OK?"

Krycek nodded.

"Good... I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Johnson. And welcome back."

Mulder stopped him at the door. "Dr. Abernathy, is he going to be all right?"

"We won't know for sure until we complete all the tests on him, Agent Mulder. This virus was designed to kill. That in itself should give you an indication of the potential harm it could cause to a body. We'll do everything we can for him. Don't worry."

"Thank you, doctor." Mulder turned around and returned to Krycek's side. "Welcome back, Rip Van Winkle."

Alex smiled weakly. "Muld..." It came out as a harsh rasp.

"Don't say anything, Alex. We'll have plenty of time to talk later. You just concentrate on getting well, OK?"

Krycek raised his right hand and formed an 'O' with his middle finger and thumb.

"Now that you're awake, let me fill you in on what's been happening in the world."

Krycek fell asleep within minutes. Mulder called Skinner and Scully and gave them the good news, then stepped outside for some fresh air. He sat staring up into the night sky, marveling once again at its vastness and simplistic beauty. He felt happier than he had in weeks, and extremely relieved. Now that Krycek was out of danger, Mulder could allow another agent to stay with him and he could return to his work on the X Files. He could return, but somehow the search for the truth had taken a side road, and Mulder was hopelessly lost. And he knew with utmost certainty that the only person who could save him was Alex Krycek.

* * *

**Government Safe House F41b.8/i  
Three Weeks Later**

"Well, what do you think?"

"I don't know, Mulder. I've been living in cheap hotels the last couple years, remember? This is a palace compared to them."

It was their second day at the safe house and Mulder was giving Alex the grand tour. Dr. Abernathy felt Krycek was well enough to be moved, but recommended that he continue the therapy and diet he had prescribed.

Alex's recovery had been going well. The virus had been purged from his system and there was no serious damage to any of the organs. He still tired very easily and his appetite wasn't back to normal.

Since Alex's emergence from his coma, he and Mulder had talked about anything and everything -- well, almost everything. Mulder hadn't been able to bring up the subject of Alex's arm, and Krycek wasn't volunteering anything.

During several of their discussions, Mulder noticed a look of fear pass over Alex, as if he were reliving some remembered horror, only to have him quickly shake it off. He was sure it was connected to Krycek's sudden dread of the dark. He'd gone into hysterics their first night at the safe house. Alex had fallen asleep and Mulder turned off the light and left the room. Some time later, Mulder was racing back to Krycek's side, alerted by the man's frantic screams for help. Alex had been cowered against the headboard, arms surrounding drawn up knees, whimpering like a frightened child. It had taken Mulder over an hour to calm him down, and only after he swore an oath not to leave or turn the light off again.

After the tour, Alex decided to take a long stroll around the grounds. He regretted it half-way around as his leg muscles screamed disobedience when he asked them to move. Mulder practically carried him upstairs and put him to bed.

Mulder looked up from the book he was reading to find Krycek staring at him. "You're awake."

"Mulder... how long have I been asleep?"

"About three hours. I said you overdid it. How are you feeling?"

"Still tired, actually..." Alex was interrupted by a rumbling noise from the vicinity of his stomach. He laughed. "I guess I'm hungry, too."

"I'll see what we have in the larder. Although I'll warn you, my best dish is toaster waffles."

"Oh, God, don't tell me I survived all this just to be poisoned by you?"

"Hey, I make a pretty mean toaster waffle. Lots of real butter and maple syrup. You'll love them."

"Well at least it's better than sitting in a dark silo eating roaches." Krycek's smile faded and he turned his head toward the wall.

Mulder sat down on the bed, taking Krycek's hand in his. "Alex? Talk to me. What's wrong?"

"Sorry, Mulder. Very bad joke."

"You were talking about something that actually happened, weren't you? Alex... I'm here for you. You know that, don't you?" Mulder tipped Alex's face up to look at him.

"I know... When you live with the rats, Mulder, you do whatever's necessary to survive. And survival is the primary objective. Nothing and no one else matters. Just you. I hope to God you never have to face that."

"You're not going to tell me about it, are you?"

"I can't. Not yet, anyway. Now, you were saying something about waffles?"

"OK, one order of waffles coming right up." Mulder squeezed Alex's hand and went off to the kitchen.

Krycek made quick work of the meal. It really was quite good. He kept glancing over at Mulder in-between bites; Alex froze every time the other man shifted.

"Alex, is something wrong?"

"I'm sorry. This is just too strange. I keep expecting you to jump up and start hitting me. I still don't understand why you've suddenly accepted who I am."

Mulder had been dreading this conversation, even though he knew it would come up eventually. He closed the book and joined Krycek on the bed. "I read your file and realized you were just playing a part; like an actor. It wasn't fair for me to judge you based on past history, so I decided to start fresh."

"But you were being nice to me before you even got my file. You helped me when we were in the parking garage."

"Because you were sick. I wanted to find out why you were helping me."

"I don't believe that was the only reason, Mulder. You said you'd been 're-evaluating our relationship'. Why? What suddenly changed between us?"

Mulder stared hard at the floor. He wasn't ready for this yet, and he didn't think Alex was either. He looked up when he felt Krycek's hand cover his.

"Mulder... I need to know. Please..."

They sat there for endless moments, staring into each other's eyes. Mulder was torn between running from the room and grabbing Alex and kissing him senseless. Krycek, thankfully, made the choice for him.

Alex slid his hand up Mulder's arm and brushed his fingers lightly over the agent's cheek. He traced the lower lip with his index finger, lingering briefly before pulling Mulder into a gentle, chaste kiss.

Mulder needed no more incentive. He leaned forward, pushing Alex to the bed; moving until he was stretched fully along Krycek's body. Their kiss deepened -- Mulder slid his tongue into the other man's mouth, exploring, dueling, sucking lightly.

Alex's hands moved down Mulder's back and over his ass, kneading the firm flesh. Mulder moaned and pressed himself harder against the other man. They began to thrust together, their desperate need for release overriding conscious thought.

Krycek came first, his keening wail echoing through the small room. Mulder quickly followed. He buried his face in Alex's shoulder, biting his lip to keep from screaming. They lay together quietly, neither wanting to break the connection.

"God... S'been too damn long, Mulder. Mmmm... As much as I enjoy this, though, it's kinda hard to breathe."

"Sorry..." Mulder rolled onto the bed and leaned on his elbow, placing his right hand over Alex's heart. "Are you OK?"

Krycek smiled. "Better than OK. I guess you answered my question."

"Alex... I love you. I don't know why I love you, but I know that I do."

"Mulder... don't, please. I... I don't know if I'm ready to talk about feelings and emotions and long term commitments. It's hard enough accepting the fact that you don't want to kill me or use me as a punching bag. We need to take this slowly, OK?"

"Whatever you want, Alex. I'll be here. Hey, how about a shower?"

"No." Krycek turned his face away from Mulder.

Mulder felt as if the temperature had just dropped about 40 degrees. "Why not? You must feel as uncomfortable as I do right now."

"I can't, Mulder. You wouldn't want to see me."

Mulder took Alex's left arm and picked it up. "This? Is this what you're talking about? Alex I don't care." He let Alex's arm drop, then began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Mulder, no."

"Shhh... I want to see you. All of you, Alex. I want to touch and kiss every inch of your skin." Mulder undid the shirt and ran his hands over Krycek's chest. He bent down and kissed Alex's left shoulder down to where the prosthesis was attached, then licked his way back to where he'd started.

Alex shuddered at the feel of the other man's tongue. "Mulder, maybe a shower is a good idea."

Their bodies were pressed close, slick from soap and water. Mulder's erection ground against Alex's, eliciting a moan of pleasure from them both.

"Mulder, I want you. I want you inside me. Make love to me, please."

"Alex, I've never done this before."

Krycek laughed. "Coulda fooled me. Don't worry, I'll talk you through it."

Mulder was a good student, and soon the two of them were locked together, flesh within flesh, moving in an age old rhythm. He reached around and clasped Alex's cock, stroking up and down, kissing the back of his neck.

"Harder... Fuck me harder..."

"Alex... I..."

"Feels so good..."

"I never knew..."

"Oh, God, Mulder..."

"So beautiful, Alex..."

"I'm not gonna last long..."

"I... me either... oh, God, yes, yes..."

"Oh... Fox..."

Afterward, they finished washing and toweled each other dry, then moved back into the bedroom to get dressed. Mulder wrapped his arms around his lover. "That was incredible. Thank you."

"You're a very bad influence on me, Mulder."

"Look who's talking, Alex. Or would you prefer being called David? I never thought to ask you."

Krycek spun around, shoved Mulder against the wall hard and pinned him there. "Don't ever call me that again, do you hear me!? My name's Alex... Alex." Krycek released him, grabbed a robe and went downstairs.

"Alex?..." Mulder reached across the table and touched the other man's arm. "You want to tell me what I said to set you off like that?"

Krycek stared into his juice for several minutes unable or unwilling to open up to Mulder. He finally raised his head and grinned. "This isn't easy for me. I'm not used to getting close to people. That's something someone on the run can't afford to do."

"I know... But you're not running any more, Alex. If it's too painful to talk about, I'll understand. I'm very patient. Besides, we have a lifetime to get to know one another."

"I can't think that far ahead, Mulder." Alex took a sip of juice and cleared his throat. "OK, here goes. Last chance to change your mind."

"Never."

"You read my file. David was my father's name. He was career Navy, and the most abusive son of a bitch you ever saw. Not so much physical, but he was known to smack us around once in a while. His specialty was head games. He could mind fuck with the best of them. One of his favorites was to tie my hands behind my back, then tie my feet together and lock me in a dark closet. Then he'd... he'd close the door and go away for a while. I never knew for how long; the time interval was always different. When he did finally come back, he'd pound on the door relentlessly. Sometimes I thought he'd break it down. After a while he'd go away and it would start all over again. It would go on for hours. Sometimes... sometimes he'd leave me locked up all night. He said he did it to make me strong; to make me a man. Anyway... after I graduated from high school and went off to college, I never used my given name again. I had it changed legally six years ago. And that's my sad, pathetic story." He downed the last of the orange juice, then sat quietly.

Mulder didn't know what to say. Alex had just bared his soul to him. "Alex... why didn't anyone report him? What he did to you was tantamount to psychological torture."

"We were terrified of him, Mulder. Terrified of what he was capable of doing. Besides, I didn't want him to hurt my little sisters or my mom."

"Tell me about your sisters."

"Teresa and Angela... They're five years younger than me, and they're twins."

"Where are they now?"

"I don't know... I... I haven't seen any of my family for a long time."

"Is your father still alive?"

"Both my parents are; I... checked on them. My mom finally got the nerve to divorce the bastard. Last I heard she was still living in Seattle. He moved to Portland."

"When was the last time you saw your family, Alex?"

"You don't quit, do you? OK, Mr. Psychologist... After I left for college, I never went back. I was afraid if I did... that I'd kill him. I wanted to; I still want to for everything he put us through. I will give him credit for one thing though... if it weren't for him, I don't think I would have survived being in that silo."

"That's the second time you've mentioned the silo. Was that the one in North Dakota where Cancer Man hid the UFO  
remains the French salvage ship recovered?"

"Not just the UFO, but the occupant as well."

"The occupant? What happened?"

Krycek stiffened visibly, and a look of panic crossed his face. "I'm not ready to go there yet, Mulder. Some other time, OK?"

"Sure... I'll be here when you are ready. I won't desert you, Alex. I promise." Mulder glanced at his watch. "Hey... it's time for your therapy. C'mon."

"Mulder, you're not into role playing, are you?"

* * *

**Washington DC  
11:19 p.m.**

Mulder agreed to meet The Lone Gunmen at his apartment. He'd needed to pick up a few things anyway.

"Well, were you able to find anything?"

"Sorry, Mulder, he doesn't exist." Byers returned the pages from Krycek's file.

"What do you mean he doesn't exist? I just left him 15 minutes ago."

"All his records have been purged from the government databases, and the CIA's system is a dedicated mainframe, impossible to hack into unless you were on the original design team."

"Damn!" Mulder paced around for a few minutes, trying not to let the frustration get to him. "Wait a minute... Design team? Why the hell didn't I think of that before?"

Frohike eyed his friend suspiciously. "Mulder, are you OK?"

"Krycek used to design security systems at IBM. He just might be able to break into those files and..."

"Mulder, you've got your Krycek's confused," Byers interrupted. "You're thinking of David Krycek, the master of network security design. There wasn't a system made that he couldn't hack his way into."

"He's really that good?"

"David, not Alex."

"They're the same person, Byers. David Alexander Krycek... he changed his name."

"So that's what happened to him. I should have known the government wouldn't allow him to remain a free agent. Mulder, if you've got David Krycek, you don't need us."

"Quick, let me get my tape recorder. I don't believe I'm hearing this. You're actually admitting there's someone better than you? Be still my heart."

Frohike answered. "Well, there aren't many, Mulder, but we do acknowledge the experts when we encounter them."

"OK, look, thanks for trying. I tell you what... when this is all over, I'll personally introduce you to Alex."

Three voices chimed in as one. "Really?"

"Good night, guys."

"Night, Mulder."

"Bye, Mulder."

"See you around, Mulder."

* * *

**Government Safe House  
1:08 p.m.**

Mulder, Krycek, and Skinner were seated in the living room. The AD had stopped by with some unsettling news.

"I've just come from the Justice Department. They're going to bring charges against you, Alex. Without any corroborating evidence to support your claim, you're just as guilty as the people you were doing the surveillance on."

"You sound surprised. Haven't you figured out how these people work yet? They don't leave anything to chance. They can't afford to. Once they found out I was working for the CIA, they put their plans into motion. How do you think I became infected with that virus? They wanted to kill me, but they also wanted my death to be a lesson to others; to show what would happen if anyone betrayed them. I'm sure they even made contingencies for my recovery. That's why I'll be arrested, possibly even arraigned, but I'll never be brought to trial. They'll make sure I'm dead before then."

"Walter, isn't there something you can do to delay them? Tell them we're getting the evidence?" Mulder took Alex's hand and wrapped it in his.

"I can try. I don't know how much good it will do. Can you get something, Mulder?"

"Alex is sure of it, however, he's going to need some equipment."

"What kind of equipment are we talking about?"

"Computer equipment. I've made a list." Krycek removed several sheets of paper from his pocket and handed them to Skinner.

"What the hell is all this?"

"Those are technical specifications for some custom equipment I need. The Bureau's IT Department should be able to handle it without any difficulty."

"I'll see what I can do and get back with you."

* * *

**Montrose Park  
Georgetown**

He looked perfectly natural sitting on the park bench watching the children play. To the casual observer, he appeared to be a well-dressed, elderly gentleman; perhaps even a grandfather to one of the children. Which suited him just fine. In his profession, the ability to blend in was a much needed asset.

A shriek caught his attention and he turned to watch two of the children chasing one another. The corners of his eyes crinkled as he smiled. When he looked back, a second man approached, equally well-dressed. He joined the first man on the bench, immediately pulling a cigarette from its pack and lighting it.

The smoking man spoke first. "This place is very public. Aren't you concerned?"

"We're just a couple of old men enjoying a beautiful day in the park. Why should I be concerned?"

"You said it was urgent." He took another puff, exhaling slowly.

"You lied to us about the tape. It wasn't destroyed in that explosion, and neither was Alex Krycek."

"I was... misinformed. Besides, Krycek has been dealt with. I injected him with the virus myself."

"He's very much alive, and he's turned over all the evidence to Mr. Mulder."

There was a slight change in his attitude; an almost imperceptible shudder ran through him before he spoke. "Really? What's to be done about it?"

"That depends a great deal on you, doesn't it? I understand South America is very lovely this time of year. Perhaps a vacation is in order. You seem a bit stressed."

"Yes... I understand. Shall I make the arrangements?"

"I'll handle it. You'll be contacted and given all the necessary details. Until then, I suggest you keep a very low profile. And whatever you do, stay away from Mulder."

He took a final drag from his cigarette, dropped in on the ground, and stamped it out. Then, rising slowly, he walked back toward his car without saying another word.

"I'm sorry, my friend, but failure cannot be tolerated. Not even by you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See warnings and disclaimers in part 1

**Government Safe House  
One Week Later**

All the equipment and software Alex had asked for had been delivered, plus a few extras. He and Mulder were setting it up in one of the spare rooms. As Alex was unpacking, a roach crawled out of one of the boxes and scurried across the floor. He froze; the look of terror on his face unmistakable.

"Alex... Alex, what's wrong?" Mulder grabbed his arms and tried to get his attention.

"No... no... nonononono..." Alex broke from Mulder's grasp and ran out of the room screaming.

* * *

Mulder found him in his bedroom sitting in a corner. His arms were wrapped around his knees, and he was gently rocking back and forth. He approached Alex slowly, not wanting to frighten him any more than he obviously was, and sat down in front of him.

"Alex..." Mulder spoke softly. "Alex, I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you. Talk to me, please."

"Oh, Mulder... It was horrible..." Alex started shaking.

Mulder wrapped his arms around his lover and held him tightly. "Take your time, Alex. It's OK. I'm right here."

Alex took a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm himself. "It started in Hong Kong... at the airport... after you took me to the bathroom to clean up. I was standing there and I heard someone come in. I looked down and saw a pair of women's shoes. I jerked my head up in surprise, and the next thing I knew, I was being slammed hard against the wall. I don't remember anything after that until the silo."

"Nothing?"

"No... It's like... it's like for awhile I didn't exist."

"But you remember being in the silo." It was said more as an affirmation of the facts than a question, but the effect it had on Krycek was immediate.

Alex tightened his grip around Mulder. He tried to fight back the tears that were screaming for release, but found it was easier to just give in. "Oh, God, Mulder... I... I remember leaning over the ship and... and this stuff was pouring out of my eyes and mouth and nose and... I could barely breathe. But it kept coming and coming and I felt like... like my insides were being pulled out. Finally I looked down and saw... hell, I don't know what it was. It looked like a puddle of oil, except it was moving all by itself into the ship. I collapsed. I don't know how long I lay there, totally exhausted, but I eventually got up and tried the door. It was locked. That bastard had left me there to die! I kept pounding on the door, screaming for someone to let me out... but no one came. Then... then the lights went out. There was just a trickle coming from somewhere in the hallway. I lost it then. I flashed back to when I was a kid -- when my dad would lock me in the closet. I screamed and screamed and screamed and... leaned against the door and slid to the floor. Then I guess I got hysterical because I started to laugh. I couldn't stop myself. Reality eventually set back in and I started looking for a way out. There wasn't one of course."

"How long were you locked in there?"

"Three days. I'll spare you the gruesome details of how I survived."

"I remember... When we first brought you here. I was going to make you some waffles. You said something about sitting in a dark silo eating roaches."

"Yea... you would remember that."

"I filed it away because I felt it was important... because it obviously upset you. And I felt that you really wanted to talk about it... just not at that particular time."

"That's what I get for falling in love with a psychologist."

"Are you sorry you fell in love with me?"

Alex raised his head to look at Mulder. "No... never. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Fox. I'll never regret the time we've had together."

"Good answer. Now, tell me how you got out of the silo. Did Mayhew and his militiamen really liberate you while on a salvage mission?"

"No, that was a cover story. He came back and let me out."

"Cancer Man?"

"Yes..."

"Why? I thought he wanted to kill you."

"He had ulterior motives. Hey, can I have some water? All this talking's making my mouth dry."

"Sure, I'll get it." Mulder went downstairs and got a bottle of Evian from the kitchen. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Alex drank most of the bottle before continuing. "Two paramilitary types dragged me out of the silo and threw me into the back of a van. He was sitting there, smoking one of his damn Morley's, looking smug..."

"Well, Alex, it looks like we found you just in time." 

"You bastard! You're the one who locked me in there in the first place."

"Now, now. Is that any way to talk to the man who just saved your life? I thought you'd be more grateful. Don't I even get a thank you?"

Alex glared at him, then lowered his eyes. "Thank you."

"That's better." The cigarette smoking man reached into a cooler at his feet and took out a bottle of water. "Are you thirsty, Alex?"

"What do I have to do for it?"

"Oh, nothing too difficult. Something I heard you're quite good at, actually." He placed the bottle of water next to him, then unbuckled his pants and pulled the zipper down. "Well?"

Krycek's gaze shifted from the man's groin to the water and back again. He raised his eyes to meet Cancer Man's, then curled his lips into a sly grin. "S udavolstvitim, vahs svoloch." (2) He slowly crawled over to the older man, never losing eye contact. Alex ran his hands over Cancer Man's thighs and hips, while burying his face in his groin, nuzzling his cock through his cotton boxers.

"That's very good, Alex. Very good, indeed." He took another puff of his cigarette, then reached down to stroke Alex's hair.

Alex pulled the other man's cock from his briefs and began licking it, rubbing his balls at the same time. He wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible so he engulfed him and began sucking, moving his head up and down the hard shaft.

It had been too long since he'd indulged himself like this. He should have thought of it earlier. Alex Krycek would make an excellent lover. Yes... If his mouth was this good, he could just imagine what the rest of him was like. And he would find out, he was certain of it. Alex would service him for as long as he wanted him to.

Krycek moved his hand to the base of the other man's cock, pumping it as he sucked and licked. Alex felt the man's hands on the back of his head, holding him against his groin as he thrust his hips up and fucked his mouth roughly. Finally his mouth was filled with hot, sticky cum, and he swallowed quickly.

Cancer Man released him. "Not bad, Alex. But I'm sure you'll do better next time, won't you?" He took another drag from his cigarette before grinding it out on the floor.

"Yes..."

"Good. Here, you've earned this." He handed Alex the bottle of water and smiled as he guzzled it down. "Would you like some more? Or perhaps you're hungry? Why don't you have dinner with me tonight, Alex? I'm sure you'd like to take a shower and change into some clean clothes."

Alex nodded.

"I'm glad we understand one another. You will do everything I want Alex, whenever I want. Do you understand? Because if you don't, I'll have you brought back here, and I guarantee no one will ever find you."

"I'll do anything you say... just... please don't put me back in there." 

"He put me up in an apartment, bought me clothes; gave me everything I needed. All I had to do was let him fuck me every night. I figured it was worth it, considering the alternatives."

Mulder felt sick. He thought he hated Cancer Man before... "How long did it go on?"

"Six months. I should have just killed the bastard when we were in bed together, except... except he used to pump me full of amytal nitrate before hand. I don't have to tell you what kind of affect that has on a person. Sometimes... sometimes he'd bring some of his 'associates' along and I'd do them all. That didn't happen too often though. After he'd fuck me, he'd just get dressed, leave some money on the dresser and leave. It was a sick joke, him paying me. I think he's the one who infected me with the virus. It would have been easy to mix it with the drug."

"Oh, Alex..." Mulder gathered his lover more tightly in his arms. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. He'll pay for everything he's done to hurt you, I promise." Mulder kissed his forehead.

"Would you kill him if you had the chance? In cold blood?"

"In a heartbeat."

Alex smiled. "You're a terrible liar, Mulder. You couldn't kill anyone in cold blood and you know it, no matter how much you hated them. Look at Duane Barry. You wanted to kill him for what he did to Scully. You tried to, but you couldn't go through with it. It's called conscience."

"Now who's playing psychologist?"

"It's true. Admit it."

"I guess you're right, Alex, but..." Mulder was interrupted by his ringing phone.

"Mulder."

"The DC police fished a naked body out of the Potomac this morning, Agent Mulder. One .38 round to the heart at close range. They put a photo on the wire to all law enforcement agencies. Want to take a guess at who it was? Let me give you a clue -- he was fond of Morley's."

"They killed him?"

"Apparently. I wouldn't be surprised if more bodies suddenly started showing up. It makes sense for them to clean house, especially since they're obviously aware of the evidence we've compiled. I want you and Krycek to be extra careful, do you understand? I sending over four more agents to cover the grounds. I'll call you later."

"Mulder, what's wrong? Who's dead?"

"Cancer Man. They found his body floating in the Potomac. Skinner's sending over some reinforcements just to be sure you're safe."

"Shit. I never thought they'd go that far to protect themselves. I always assumed he was pretty high in the organization."

"Not high enough, obviously. I have a sinking feeling that none of the people you've identified in your surveillance will be alive by the time Skinner finishes presenting the evidence to the Justice Department."

"Then everything I've done... everything I've been through has been for nothing. Why the fuck did I even bother!?" Alex got up and stormed out the room. Mulder was right behind him.

* * *

"Alex wait."

"I need some time alone, Mulder."

"Don't shut me out, not now. Tell me what's going on in the thick skull of yours."

"I gave up three years of my life for them, Mulder. Three fucking years! I lost my arm, for God's sake. No, not lost -- I had it cut off in the middle of a fucking forest in Russia without any anesthetic. And let's not forget all the times I was beaten up and shot at -- mostly by you. And for what?... Justice?... The truth?... I was right when I told you there was no truth. These men will never be brought to justice. I'll be dead and they'll still be out there doing their best to change the world. And no one can fucking stop them. Not you, not me, not anyone."

"Maybe we can't stop them, but we can expose them. Didn't you say that's what they feared the most? The evidence you've gathered will bring their activities out into the open, Alex. And that's much more than I've been able to do. Don't sell yourself short. You have made a difference."

Alex just stood there for a moment staring at the floor. "What do we do now?"

"Why don't we finish setting up the equipment Skinner sent us, then you can show me just how good a hacker you really are."

* * *

"Why does this remind me of a scene from Sneakers?"

"You know it's interesting you should mention that movie, Mulder. It was a lot closer to the truth than most people realize."

"Are you telling me that you actually have a super chip that can break codes among all this junk?"

"Hey, watch what you're calling junk. You just don't appreciate good hardware when you see it."

"Oh, you're wrong, Alex. I appreciate your hardware very much." Mulder slid his hand slowly up Krycek's thigh.

"Mulder, behave yourself."

"OK, OK. So do you have one of these super chips?"

"ASICs, Mulder. They're called ASICs -- Application Specific Integrated Circuits. Custom chips designed specifically for breaking codes. And, yes, they do exist. They're a bit expensive for my budget, but entirely within the CIA's black budget."

"OK, so the CIA has these ASICs. How do they use them?"

"They use them to break DES keys."

"They break desk keys? I always wondered why their budget was so much larger than the Bureau's."

"DES -- D - E - S -- keys."

"Krycek, will you please speak English. What the hell is a DES key?"

Alex chuckled. "Data Encryption Standard. It was developed in the 70's by IBM and the NSA, and adopted by the government as a Federal Information Processing Standard for data encryption. Most government computer systems use it to protect their data. It's a 56-bit key, but it's no match for the hardware I'm going to be using."

"All this stuff?" Mulder gestured to the equipment surrounding them. "Just looks like your average bunch of personal computers."

"This equipment is anything but average, Mulder. Each computer contains several plug-in cards custom designed by me; each card has an array of AT&T ORCA chips -- FPGAs -- Field Programmable Gate Arrays, about 1,000 times faster than your average high-end PC microprocessor; and each chip can chew through 30 million DES keys each second. These PC's are programmed to run several dozen of them in parallel."

Mulder whistled. "I'm impressed, Alex."

"Don't be. This is only about $10,000 worth of equipment. That's small potatoes compared to what the CIA has to work with. Their Crypto Section's $300 million super computer contains thousands of ASICs, and each of them can go through over 200 million keys per second. We're talking serious computing power. They can break a 56-bit DES key faster than you can blink an eye. We're going to need that kind of horsepower to hack into the files we're after."

"So all this hardware is just to get you access to even more powerful hardware? And that more powerful hardware is what you'll use to actually break into the files, right?"

"You catch on pretty quickly for someone who can barely navigate the e-mail system at the Bureau. I'm going to use these babies to break into the FBI's low-level Internet system, then spoof my way into Eric Thompson's e-mail account."

"Eric Thompson?"

Yea, he's the head of AccessData Corporation's crypto team, and the Bureau was one of his best clients. I'm hoping I'll find something in one of his files, like a password, that will get me access to the Crypto Super Computer at the CIA. Then we'll use that system to break into the files we're interested in."

"You're going to use the CIA's computer to break into their own files? I thought you'd just wave your magic wand over the keyboard and chant 'ala peanut butter sandwiches' or something."

"Anybody ever tell you that you were a smart ass, Mulder? I'm going to use our system to break into the FBI's computer, then use the FBI's computer to break into the CIA's super computer, and then use the CIA's super computer to break into their own files. Poetic justice, don't you think?"

"Sounds like a plan to me. How do we get started?"

"Watch and learn, Agent Mulder. Watch... and... learn..."

* * *

Alex booted up the equipment, then began typing in commands. He turned up the speaker volume to make sure the modem was dialing.

"Talk to me, Alex. Tell me what you're doing."

"I'm using a customized version of UNIX -- that's an operating system like DOS -- to dial into the Bureau's Internet Service Provider. There's a bug in UNIX's send mail program that I'm going to exploit. It'll allow me, with the help of a rogue program I've written, to assign myself 'super user' privileges. I'll be able to access any part of the system I want." Krycek moved to another computer, called up the program he needed, and set it running.

Mulder watched, fascinated. "Remind me never to introduce you to Byers or Frohike. I hate to think what kind of trouble you three could get into, left to your own devices."

"Who are they?"

"Friends... they're the ones who told me about the DAT tape."

Alex looked away from the monitor. "The Lone Gunmen?"

Mulder's mouth dropped open. "No... don't tell me you know them?"

Krycek was grinning. "By reputation only, I assure you. Despite what the government might believe, there are actually only a few people that I would consider 'super hackers'; individuals who could be a threat to national security, if they were so inclined. The Lone Gunmen are among the select few."

"What is this, a mutual admiration society? They were telling me the other day how good you were."

"Tell them thank you for me. No... Do you think I could meet them?"

"I don't think I'll have any trouble convincing them."

"Thanks, Mulder. OK, let's see how we're doing."

* * *

"Well, I've got Thompson's e-mail account. Now all I have to do is give myself rwx privileges. And before you ask -- that's read/write/execute -- then I'll do a search on his archived e-mail for any CIA references."

Mulder stood up and stretched. "I need to walk around a bit. You want anything?"

"Daitye chai s limonam, pazhalusta." (3)

"Krycek, I'm having a hard enough time understanding you in English. Don't throw Russian in, too."

"I'm sorry, Mulder. I said..."

"You want tea with lemon, right?"

"I thought you didn't understand Russian?"

"I don't, but that's all you drink besides water. I took a wild guess."

"Well, you guessed right."

"Be right back."

* * *

"Here you go." Mulder placed the cup next to Krycek. "Any more progress?"

"Thanks... Yes, actually. I found a reference in one of Thompson's e-mails about a test account he set up on the CIA's system. It was still active, so I used it to get in."

"You're in the CIA's system?"

"Yep. Kak dva paltsa obossat. A piece of cake."

"You hacked your way into the CIA's computer system in..." Mulder looked at his watch. "... a little over three hours. Wow. I'm sure glad you're on our side."

"All I have to do now is access the personnel records." Once in the employee database, Krycek responded to the computer's query by typing in his own name and pressing enter. Two seconds later the screen was filled with his employment information. "Yes..." Alex hit print and sat back, smiling like the cat that ate the proverbial canary.

"Damn, you are good."

"Thank you, Agent Mulder. I'm going to download this information to our system. That way we'll have a backup as well as a hard copy."

"What happens next?"

"We call up every bit of information we can find on me and do the same. Irrefutable evidence for the Justice Department."

"Do you think you can teach me to do this?"

Alex shook his head and laughed. "Let's work on the e-mail system first, OK?"

* * *

He came back to the living room and stretched out on the sofa, using Mulder's lap for a pillow.

"You have something in mind, Krycek?"

"Yea, how about a movie? We never finished watching The Hunt for Red October."

"OK..." Mulder grabbed the remote, turned on the TV and VCR, and hit 'play'.

They'd been watching the movie quietly when Krycek suddenly rolled onto his back and looked up at Mulder. "Where's Scully?"

"What?"

"You heard me. Where's your partner? Why isn't she here with us?"

"She's teaching at Quantico. It's part of the story to cover up my absence."

"Why doesn't she call? I always assumed you two were pretty close."

"What brought this on, Alex?"

"I don't know. It just occurred to me that all the other times we've been together, Scully's been there too; and now she's nowhere to be seen. It's me, isn't it? She still thinks I killed her sister. Even after seeing the evidence; knowing who I am; she still thinks of me as a criminal, doesn't she?"

"Let's just say she's having a hard time dealing with this, OK? You were involved with killing her sister, Alex, even if you didn't pull the trigger. She can't forgive you for that."

"But you can forgive me for your father's death?"

"You didn't kill him, and you didn't know he was going to be killed. You told me that yourself. How can I blame you?"

Alex got up and stood in front of Mulder. "What if I lied to you? What if I've been lying the whole time we've been together? Just using you to save my ass? How would you feel about that?"

"I'd feel pretty stupid, Alex, and you know it. But you're not lying, are you? You haven't lied to me in a very long time."

Alex sat back down on the sofa and sighed. "No, I haven't." He turned to face Mulder. "You know all the time we've been together, you've kept asking about me; about how I felt. What about you? This must be pretty rough -- first, coming to terms with how you felt about me; and second, having Scully abandon you. How are you feeling about all this?"

"Krycek, I'm the psychologist, remember? Don't try and get in my head. You'll be disappointed."

"OK... what if I give you head instead?" Alex grinned and pounced on Mulder, both of them breaking into giggles.

"You're incorrigible, Alex." Mulder wrapped his arms tightly around his lover.

"I know. That's why you love me." Alex kissed Mulder's forehead, eyes, and nose before latching on to his lips. They were interrupted by Mulder's cell phone.

* * *

Skinner entered the phone booth, dropped in some change, and quickly glanced around before punching in the number.

"Mulder."

"Agent Mulder, listen very carefully. I want you and Krycek to get out of there now. There are two Federal Marshals on their way to your location with orders to take Krycek into custody."

"Where should I take him?"

"Take him to my apartment. I'll meet you there."

Mulder clicked off his cellular and looked over at Alex. "That was Skinner. Grab some clothes and throw them in a bag. We have to get out of here before the Marshals arrive."

"Marshals?"

"Looks like your reprieve is over."

* * *

Skinner motioned the two men in. Krycek took a few steps forward, then froze. He was staring at the patio door intently, remembering his last visit to the AD's apartment.

Mulder placed a gentle hand on Alex's arm. "Hey... it's OK. You'll be safe here."

"That's what you said last time." Krycek turned to face Skinner.

"That was another lifetime, Alex. Circumstances have changed considerably. You two make yourselves comfortable. I need to make a few phone calls." The Assistant Director disappeared up the stairs, while the two men sat down on the sofa.

"What happens now, Mulder?"

"We'll need to find someplace else for you to stay. I'm sure that's what Skinner is doing."

"And if they find me again? Do you just keeping moving me from safe house to safe house? I can't live like that, Mulder. Maybe I should just go. I stand a better chance alone anyway."

"No, it's too dangerous."

"I can take care of myself, Mulder. I'm a survivor. You said so yourself. Look, I still have a network of contacts out there that can help me. There's always work for someone with my obvious talents and abilities."

"Dammit, Alex, stop it! I'm not one of your terrorist cronies. You think you can move back into an assassin's lifestyle just like that? After everything you've been through the last four months? I know you..."

"You don't fucking know anything about me, Mulder! You have no idea who or what I am."

"Don't I? How about this? You're a man trying to erase the pain caused by an abusive father, and a vindictive, controlling bastard you were sent to gather evidence on. In other words, a man trying to escape his past and his present. You're also a man who desperately craves affection, but believes the only way to get it is to debase himself. Am I close?"

"You son of a bitch!" Alex launched himself at Mulder and they rolled to the floor, each trying to pin the other. Krycek won.

"Alex, listen to me. I love you, dammit! Have I ever hurt you, or asked you to do anything you really didn't want to do? Have I?"

Green eyes stared into hazel. "No... Mulder, I... I'm sorry." Krycek released him and walked over to the patio door, leaning his head against the glass.

Mulder joined him. He kissed the back of Krycek's neck, then wrapped his arms around him securely. "Alex..."

Alex began to cry, his body trembling as the sobs escaped him. He turned and buried his face in Mulder's shoulder.

"It's all right, Alex, I'm here. Shhh... Don't cry, lover." Mulder placed gentle kisses on Krycek's face, while tracing circles on his back with his hand.

"Fox... I love you... I love you." He raised his head and kissed Mulder deeply. Neither man noticed Skinner's return.

"Ahem... I know I said to make yourselves comfortable, but..."

"Sorry, Walter. We had a bit of a crisis."

"I can see that, Agent Mulder. Is everything all right?"

"Is everything all right, Alex?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Sorry." Alex wiped the tears from his face and sat back down on the sofa. Mulder sat next to him, and Skinner took a seat across from the two men.

"I just got off the phone with my people. It seems the Consortium is putting forth every effort to find and eliminate Krycek. I'm sorry, Fox. This isn't going to be easy for either of you. I've made arrangements to get Alex out of the country tonight. He'll fly to Mexico, then to Buenos Aires. He'll stay there a few days before catching a flight to Europe."

"Then what happens?"

Skinner clasped his hands together and looked down at the floor, refusing to meet his agent's eyes.

"Sir... Walter, answer me. What happens then?"

Walter let out a long breath. "Then... then he's on his own. I'm sorry. It was the best I could do."

"You just can't throw him to the wolves. You're no better than Cancer Man."

Skinner grabbed Mulder by the front of his shirt. "Don't ever compare me to that bastard! Do you understand me, Agent Mulder? I'm risking my ass over this. If the Bureau ever finds out... And I'm not throwing him to the wolves. I'll make sure Alex gets a list of contacts that can help him."

"I'm sorry. You've done so much. It's just..."

"Don't say anything more, Mulder. I've been there, remember?"

Alex had been ready to lay into Skinner the moment he grabbed Mulder's shirt, but he'd restrained himself. Somehow he knew the AD wouldn't hurt his best agent. "Walter... Damn, it feels weird calling you that. Sir, what time does my plane leave."

Walter chuckled. "Probably no weirder than the sudden realization that you and I were actually on the same side, Alex. And call me whatever you feel comfortable with. To answer your question, your flight leaves Dulles at 1:47 a.m. You might want to consider taking a nap. I've got a spare bedroom." Walter winked at Mulder. "I have to go out and make sure all the arrangements are in place. I might not be back for several hours, so just relax. There's beer in the fridge and help yourself to anything else you need. Call me if there are any problems."

Skinner got up and went for the door. He was just about to leave when Mulder grabbed his arm.

"Thanks, Walter."

"Whatever do you mean, Agent Mulder?" Skinner opened the door and walked out, a wide grin spread across his face.

* * *

Mulder grabbed Alex and pushed him down on the bed, kissing him fiercely. Krycek's lips parted easily, willingly; he moaned as his lover explored his mouth hungrily.

Alex ran his hands up and down Mulder's back, tugging his shirt free from his jeans, desperate for the feel of the other man's skin. The two lovers parted slightly and Mulder leaned close to lick Alex just below the ear, then continued down his neck and chest. He worked at the buttons on Krycek's shirt, placing a kiss on each piece of exposed skin he encountered.

Krycek closed his eyes and allowed the sensations to wash over him, knowing this might be the last time he and Mulder ever made love together. The arousal began low in his belly, spread slowly down his legs and finally centered in his groin. His cock stiffened and he moaned audibly.

Mulder sat up and tossed his shirt on the floor, followed by the remainder of his and Alex's clothes. His tongue moved to Alex's right nipple, licking and sucking until a hard nub formed, then turned his attention to the left one, nipping it lightly with his teeth.

Alex had never wanted anyone like this before. Mulder's kisses and tongue licks were driving him mad.

The kisses continued down Krycek's chest, over his stomach, to his navel. Mulder twirled his tongue there while running his hands lightly over Alex's chest and nipples.

Alex moaned again. His hands wandered over Mulder's back, enjoying the feel of his lover's heated skin. He moved lower to knead taut muscles and tease at Fox's opening, causing his lover to moan and press his cock harder against Alex's leg.

Mulder's tongue slid down through dampened curls. He parted Krycek's legs, moving his mouth to his lover's balls, taking each one in his mouth and sucking it gently before releasing it. He ran his tongue over his lover's cock from base to tip, then began to lap just under the head, slow gentle licks.

"Oh, god, Mulder... Please... I want you..."

Mulder paused long enough to give his lover a wicked grin before returning to tease Alex's cock, again licking just under the head. Alex's hips bucked off the bed as he sought the moist heat of his lover's mouth. Mulder continued his exquisite torture for a few more moments before taking Alex's cock deep in his mouth. He moved up and down Krycek's cock, bringing him to the edge of release before pulling away roughly.

"Nooooooooo..."

Mulder jumped out of bed and began searching through the night stand next to the bed. He found the lube immediately. He pulled Alex to his knees and squeezed a generous amount of the gel into his hand. He used his fingers to open and lubricate Alex before thrusting his cock into him.

Alex almost lost it. He was so close to the edge, but he wanted this to be good for Mulder; wanted him to remember this night for as long as he lived.

Mulder pulled out and thrust back again roughly. He was too close to be gentle, and he knew Krycek was on the edge as well. Alex cried out as his lover's cock rammed into him, taking him until he dripped with sweat; panting, grunting as the hot shaft filled him with ecstasy.

"Fox... Fox..."

"Alex... Oh, god..."

They both collapsed on the bed, drenched in sweat and too tired to move. It took Mulder a moment to realize that Alex was shaking. He rolled over and pulled him close.

"Alex, why are you crying? Did I hurt you?"

"No... it was so beautiful, Fox. It's never been like this before with anyone."

"I know. Don't think about it. Just think about us now, and know that I love you, Alex. God, I love you so much." Mulder closed his eyes and allowed himself to cry.

* * *

Mulder had set the alarm, giving them enough time to shower before Alex had to leave for the airport. Skinner had returned and was sitting in the living room when they walked out.

"Are you ready, Krycek?"

"Yea, I guess so."

"Here, you'll need these."

Skinner handed Alex a new wallet containing a driver's license, Social Security card, and a credit card. Alex pulled the last item out and looked at the AD questioningly.

"To get settled into your new life. You have a $2,000 limit on that. Consider it an inter-agency loan. Oh, that suitcase is yours, too. I got the rest of your things from the safe house."

"I don't know how to thank you, sir..."

"Just stay alive, Alex. Mulder will never forgive me if anything happens to you."

"I'll do my best."

"We should be leaving if you're going to make your flight."

Alex turned to face Mulder. Both men had been dreading this.

"I think it would be better if you didn't come to the airport, Mulder. I might embarrass us, or worse... get us arrested." He tried to laugh, but a sob came out instead.

"Alex..."

They held onto each other tightly, not wanting this moment to end.

"Mulder... don't ever stop looking for the truth. It is out there, and if anyone can find it, it's you."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Agent Mulder, we really have to go. I'm sorry."

They kissed one last time, gently, before parting. "Da svidaniya, moi lyoobit." (4) Alex grabbed the suitcase, turned and walked out the front door.

"Agent Mulder, you can wait here until I get back."

"Thank you, sir. I think I will."

"He'll be fine."

"I know... but that doesn't make it any easier."

"It's never easy to say goodbye to someone you love, Fox. I should be back in a couple hours. We'll talk more then." Skinner walked out the door and closed it firmly behind him, leaving Mulder alone and empty.

* * *

Skinner and Mulder talked until morning. They'd both done a lot of crying and comforting, and the entire affair had brought them much closer together.

"I want you to take a few days off, Mulder. Relax for a change."

"Thank you, sir, but I think I've been away from work long enough. Besides, I won't think about Alex so much if I'm engrossed in investigating an X File."

"I'll leave it to your discretion then. If you feel you need some time after you get back to work, just let me know, OK?"

"Yes, sir. I'd better be going. Thank you again for everything you did for Alex."

"Forget it. You're welcome to stay here if you like."

"No... I don't think I could sleep in that bed..."

"I understand. Be careful driving home."

"I will. Goodnight, Walter."

"Goodnight, Fox."

* * *

**Epilogue  
** **Washington DC  
** **Four months later**

Mulder walked into his basement office and turned on his computer before starting coffee. He was back into his old routine, following up on every piece of information that came across his desk, no matter how insignificant it might seem.

Skinner presented all of Krycek's evidence before the Justice Department, and again at a Senate sub-committee hearing, but nothing became of it. Cancer Man, whose identity was never revealed, was dead and buried; and the other members of the Consortium had slithered away into the dark recesses waiting for the excitement to die down before emerging again. The only action officially taken was to clear Alex of any wrong doing -- which meant he could return to Washington... some day.

He and Scully had come to an understanding about Krycek, especially after he'd told her that they'd been lovers. She at least tried to see that Alex had some good in him.

A chime from the PC alerted Mulder that he had mail. He sat down, logged in, and scrolled down the list of new messages. Three of them were from Ratguy@worldnet.com. 'You're warped, Alex,' he thought. He clicked on the first one and chuckled when he read:

I don't think 'masturbate' is a very appropriate log in, Mulder. Certainly a lot more imaginative than 'flukeman', though. Or is that how you've been spending your time since I've been gone? : D

Sorry it's taken me so long to get in touch, but I've been moving around a lot. Couldn't decide where I wanted to live, actually. But I'm settled now, and I have Internet access, as you can see.

I miss you terribly. The nights are the worst, even with the lights on. : (

Ask Walter to let you know when he gets my package. I mailed it yesterday. Thank him again for me, too.

Well, lover, I have to leave for work soon -- don't worry, it's nothing illegal -- and I still need a shower, so I have to make this brief. You should get two additional messages from me. I hope you enjoy them. I'll write again when I can.

I love you, Fox... Happy Birthday!

Alex, the Cool Rat Guy

Mulder wiped away the tears rolling down his cheeks. At least he knew Alex was alive and well. He scrolled down and found the other messages Krycek had sent.

One directed him to a web site where he retrieved a virtual birthday card with animated balloons accompanied by the strains of 'Happy Birthday'. The second message also directed him to a web site, where he found a virtual long-stemmed red rose waiting for him, along with the following message:

O, my luve is like a red, red rose,  
That's newly sprung in June.  
O, my love is like a melodie,  
That's sweetly play'd in tune.

As fair thou art, my bonnie lad,  
So deep in luve am I,  
And I will luve thee still, my dear,  
Till a' the seas gang dry.

Till a' the seas gang dry, my dear,  
And the rocks melt wi' the sun!  
And I will luve thee still, my dear,  
While the sands of life shall run.

And fare the weel, my only luve!  
And fare the well awhile!  
And I will come again, my love.  
Tho' it were ten thousand mile!

All my love... Alex (with apologies to Robbie Burns).

Mulder laughed. He'd have to find something appropriate to send back. He pulled out his day planner and wrote, 'Call Byers about Internet training'. He chuckled again and leaned back in his chair. Maybe a long distance romance wasn't such a bad thing after all.

The end.

* * *

Translations:

(1) Hello.  
(2) With pleasure, you bastard.  
(3) Bring me some tea with lemon, please.  
(4) Goodbye, my love.


End file.
